At the Dragon Flying contest/Mac reveals himself to the villains
Here's how At the Dragon Flying contest and Mac revealing himself to the villains goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle meet Robin Hood: Men in Tights. the medieval fun and games event Announcer: The royal Dragon Flying contest is about to begin! Drago Flyers, take your places! cheering Scarecrow: Are we prepared? Daybreaker: Yes, Commander Scarecrow. Megatron: Deadshot will be the sniper if anything interferes with the contest. Prince John: Oh, that's good. That's good. Announcer: Dragon Flyers, mount your Singetails! cheering Announcer: Ready. Steady. Wait for it. To the skies! Grimborn and Black Mask's Singetails race above the other Flyers cheering Announcer: The 2 Dragon Flyers that got high in the sky can stay. The rest of you gentlemen can bugger off. Joker: There he is. Scarecrow: What? The hooded man cannot be Mac. Bane: It is him. and Black Mask look at each other Deathstroke: Are you sure? It looks like Gore Grimskull. Announcer: The hooded man may go 1st. Singetail flies higher in the sky cheering Killer Croc: Well done, Mac Grimborn, AKA Mac Fries. removes his hood whooping Trixie: How crazy is Mac? Donatello: Mega-crazy! We've gotta stop him! Pythor P. Chumsworth: But how? Twilight: We'll find a way. the Dragon Flying contest Electrocutioner: Look what you've done, Croc! Now he's a hero to the people. Deadshot: (comlink) Mac might've won the contest. Firefly: But he fly high with Black Mask...fool! Copperhead: Wait and watch, Firefly. Announcer: The winner is... Mac Fries! cheering Maid Marian: Yes! Marian & Broomhilde hug Michelangelo: Way to go, Mac. Donatello: Yeah, dude. Really brilliant. Mac Grimborn: Aww, it was nothing. Hiccup: That was crazy, but brilliant. Leonardo: Let's book! Mr. Freeze: Wait. Raphael: For what? Mr. Freeze: I promise not to corrupt Mac or kill Miss Hofferson if Princess Twilight does the most romantic thing she could think of. Sheriff of Rottingham: And what's that? Twilight: I shall marry the Storm King. The Storm King: What? You'll be mine? You'll give yourself to me every night? And sometimes, right after lunch? Twilight: Yes, but only my body. You can never have my heart, my mind or my soul. The Storm King: Oh, yes. I respect that. Clayface: Twilight! Mac's fate and Astrid's life's not worth it! Just say nay! Deadshot: Ha! Walk this way. and Clayface follow Deadshot Two-Face: Send word to all and 1 and 1 and all. That's a little redundant, isn't it? Black Mask: Tell everyone that before they day's out, we'll have a wedding, or a hanging, or a ritual. Either way, we all aught to have a little fun, huh? cheering Fizzlepop: Man, we are grossly outnumbered! Azreal: What shall we do? Icebat: We have to get the villagers. Uglyghost: The villagers? They're not ready to fight. Starlight: What choice do we have? Deathstroke: Starlight's right. And Artephius, what's the fastest way to reach the villagers? Artephius: I mean other than literally foxing them-- Wick: Why don't we fox them? Dragon Lord: Wick! Monstrox: Fox them. Oroku Saki: Fox them. Discord: Fox them! Category:Transcripts Category:Mac Prime Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Scenes